character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Madoka Kaname (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|School Uniform= |-|Original Design= |-|Concept Movie= |-|Concept Movie Magical Girl= |-|Magia Record= |-|Haregi Madoka= |-|Madoka Magica Online= |-|Grief Syndrome= |-|Kazumi Magica= |-|Oriko Magica= |-|Homura Tamura= |-|Madoka LV 9999= |-|Chibi Madoka= |-|Madoka Senpai= |-|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Haregi Doppel= |-|Ultimate Madoka= |-|Ultimate Madoka (Magia Record)= |-|Ultimate Madoka Sketch Design= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Summary Madoka Kaname (鹿目 まどか) is the protagonist of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. She is a 14 years old girl who live in Mitakihara city, along with her father, her mother and her little brother. One day, she has a weird dream of her city being destroyed by a mysterious figure covered in darkness, and a dark-haired girl trying to stop it. In that dream, a little white creature asks Madoka to make a contract with it, because she has enough power to stop all of that destruction. The following day, Madoka goes to school with her two friends, Sayaka and Hitomi. There she meets the girl of the dream, whose name is Homura Akemi and who is revealed to be her new classmate. Homura asks Madoka if she is happy of her life and if she loves her family and her friends. That afternoon, Madoka heards a voice calling her help, and she walks in the voice direction. There, she meets the little creature of her dream being wounded by Homura. Madoka, with Sayaka's help, saves it and escapes from Homura. The two friends found themselves in a strange place, where they are attacked by horrible creatures. Luckily, they are saved by a blonde girl, whom easily killed all of those creatures with several guns. The girl then reveals to be Mami Tomoe, a third-year student at Mitakihara Middle School and a magical girl, whose aim is to fight witches, evil creatures born from curses, who absorb human lives and are responsible for most suicides and murders. Mami invites Madoka and Sayaka to her house, where she tells them the dangerous life of a magical girl. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely much higher | 4-A, higher w/ her doppel | High 2-A | At least 4-A | At least 4-A | At least 4-A, likely much higher | High 2-A Name: Madoka Kaname Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14. Immeasurable as Ultimate Madoka Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Mercy, Law of Cycles, Goddess, Conceptual Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Magical Girl=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Creation (A bow with magical arrows), Enhanced Staff Proficiency w/ Magical Staff, Enhanced Swordmanship w/ Madocalibur, Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Madoka should have this power too), Healing w/ Healing Light and Purifying Light, Self-Healing w/ her "Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!" Memoria, Resurrection w/ Gospel of Reincarnation, Weapon Manipulation, Weapon Transformation, Magic Arrows, Danmaku (Can shoot multiple arrows at once), Time Travel and Dimensional Travel w/ her arrows (Was able to travel through different timelines to purify the soul gem of every magical girl), Telepathy, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Alpha Physiology (Becomes stronger every time Homura resets a timeline), Purification w/ Heavenly Prayer and White Light of Salvation, Inflation w/ Pannier Rocket, Statistics Amplification w/ her "Girl's Boundary" Memoria, Experience Manipulation w/ her "Different Story: Rookies" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "Reliable Mami-senpai!" ''Memoria, Probability Manipulation w/ her "''Girls With Glasses on a Date" Memoria, Statistics Reduction w/ her "Splash Party" Memoria, Sky Magic (As Haregi Madoka, she can use her Kyubey badminton racket to throw a badminton ball towards the sky, which cleans it from clouds, change the colour of the sky and splits into several balls which hit the enemies), Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency w/ Boomerang Bow, Invisible Attacks w/ Jet Black Bow, Air Manipulation w/ Gale Bow, Electricity Manipulation w/ Thunder Storm and Jupiter Rage, Poison Manipulation w/ Hydra, Light Attacks w/ Ray Blaster, Sealing Magic w/ Black Beast Bow, Astroremkinesis w/ Odette, Water Attacks w/ Aqua Sting, Self-Resurrection (In Grief Syndrome), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Transformation, Acausality (Has been described by Kyubey as a singularity for cause and effect), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Aura (Showed here), Light Manipulation (Showed when she made a contract with Kyubey in the final timeline), Platform Creation (In Grief Syndrome), Toon Force (As Madoka Senpai and in Homura Tamura, where she healed Mami even when the latter was decapitated by Charlotte, and Madoka hadn't accepted to make a contract with Kyubey yet), Breaking the Fourth Wall and Fictional Transcendence (As Madoka-senpai, she appears in real life places during her transformation. Madoka is also aware that Magia Record is just a game for smartphone and PC), Pincer Claw (As Madoka-senpai), Telekinesis (Can lift barbells with her telekinesis), Spin Attack (Can use a high-speed spinning attack that crashes and slashes), Volatile Constructs, Missile Generation w/ Madocannon, Radio Manipulation w/ her radar, Smoke Generation w/ her smoke screen, Hatred Manipulation (Can concentrate her hatred into one place), Size Manipulation (Can change Madocalibur's size with her magic), Emotional Manipulation (Can turn the energy of emotions into destructive power), Decoy Creation (Can use Kyubey as a decoy), Fruit Generation (Created a melon out of nothing), Duplication and Background Manipulation (During her transformation into a magical girl), BFR (As Madoka LV 9999, [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/470692799654920193/628860960689618944/homutamu.jpg she can send Witches and other people directly to hell]), Transmutation (Turned a Nightmare into a cake). Resistance to the followings: Darkness Manipulation w/ her "Everlasting Light" Memoria, Magic, Status Effect Inducement w/ her "A Sea and Sky for Just the Two of Us" ''Memoria, Stun Attacks w/ her "''How Will Our Luck Be This Year?" Memoria, Curse Manipulation w/ her "A Short Rest (Madoka Homura)" Memoria, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen, she has the following abilities: Water Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Created a dark ocean inside her soul gem), Star Creation (Created a dark sky containing stars), Explosion Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (As Haregi Doppel, she can concentrate all the wishes made over the past year into one giant sphere, which explodes and damages her enemies. The radiations have been stated to be able to equally crush every creature on Earth), Regeneration (High. Can regenerate from the total destruction of her body), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. |-|Ultimate Madoka=All of Madoka's abilities, but upscaled to her new level, Conceptual Manipulation ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z84c87zt1OE Erased the concept of Witch] from the Puella Magi verse), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Embodies the concept of "Destroying Witches" and exists as a concept outside the Puella Magi multiverse), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Law Manipulation (Rewrote the laws of the whole multiverse), Reality Recreation (Was able to recreate reality to destroy all Witches), Primordial Embodiment (Became the goddess of hope for all magical girls), Hope Embodiment (Became hope for all magical girls), Ascended Physiology (Exists on a higher level of existence than the Puella Magi multiverse), Time Manipulation, Temporal Rewind (Is able to rewind time), Almighty Ascension, Non-Corporeal, Holy Manipulation w/ Holy bow, Spatial-Temporal Lock (Type 1. Exists outside of time and space), Cosmic Entity Physiology, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Godly Physiology, Avatar Creation, Wing Manifestation, Afterlife Creation (Created a heaven to host the soul of every magical girl who lost her life), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. As being the concept of destroying Witches, it is necessary a high level of Conceptual Manipulation or Law Manipulation to defeat her), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Causality Manipulation (Kyubey stated that Madoka subverts the principle of Causality. In Madoka Magica Online there is even a Madoka card named Transcendence of the Principle of Causality ''to further support her power), Fate Manipulation (In her personal story in Magia Record, Kyubey stated that Madoka's wish goes against fate itself), Memory Manipulation (Made sure that everyone forgave her existence, except Homura), Event Manipulation (Can redone events), Power Borrowing (Can borrow the powers of every Puella Magi she has saved), Miracle Embodiment, Miracle Empowerment, Miracle Manipulation (Due to a transcendental connection with Homura, Madoka can perform miracles without being aware of them), Feather Manipulation and Divine Healing (Can send feathers to the world to heal magical girls and people), Nigh-Omnipotence, Universe Destruction (Can destroy universes and timelines by her own decision), Large Size (Type 6, will eventually become Type 9), Size Manipulation, Flight, Life and Death Manipulation. Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Corruption and Decomposition Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by the curses which corrupted wraiths and decomposed them), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Scaling from Homura), Resistance to Power Nullification and Thread Manipulation (Scaling from Charlotte). |-|Borrowed Powers= Vector Manipulation (Yuna's ability is Target Redirection 対象変更. She used it to link Juri to a tire in the playground and destroyed the tire to inflict damage on Juri) 'Attack Potency:' '''Multi-Solar System Level' (Was able to defeat Izabel with Mami's help in the first timeline. Therefore, she should be stronger than low level witches, like Suleika, whom created and controlled a barrier so big that a starry sky could be packed up inside it), likely much higher (In the second timeline, Madoka presumably defeated Walpurgisnacht, but her soul gem became too corrupt in the process and she turned into a witch. Third timeline Madoka is stronger than her previous version) | Multi-Solar System Level (Can defeat Kamihama's witches, who are even stronger than Mitakihara's witches, making her stronger than Gertrud, Oktavia and Suleika), higher w/ her doppel (Her doppel increases Madoka's strenght and powers. Created a pocket dimension containing a starry sky) | High Multiverse Level+ (Sees the original Puella Magi Madoka Magica series as a Blue-Ray and Magia Record as a mobile game. Both of them are part of the Puella Magi verse, which contains infinite timelines. Seeing a 2-A multiverse as mere fiction makes you a higher dimensional being in comparison--High 2-A; and Madoka scales to this) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (One-shotted Walpurgisnacht and became the strongest witch ever existed) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Destroyed Walpurgisnacht and everything in the radius of kilometers with a single arrow) | At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely much higher (Due to the fact that Homura travelled through 100 timelines to save Madoka, and every time Homura rewinds a timeline Madoka gets stronger, this Madoka is FAR superior to her previous versions, that are able to one-shot Walpurgisnacht since timeline 4) | High Multiverse Level+ (Erased the concept of Witch from every universe, from the past and the future, and rewrote the laws of the Puella Magi verse, which contains infinite timelines as well as universes that transcend those timelines and see them as fiction. After that, she ascended to a higher level of existence and became a conceptual entity, being able to exist as a concept and a law across all universes and timelines. She was also stated to exist beyond the future and beyond the stars) Speed: FTL (Should be at least comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Scales to the other Kamihama magical girls, who were able to keep up with Itzli) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (Should be faster than Momoko Togame, whom can jump so high to reach the end of the observable universe and return to Earth in 4.58 s) | Immeasurable (Transcends the space-time of infinite universes) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (Every time Homura resets, Madoka becomes faster and more powerful, thus she is faster than before) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (Should be faster than before) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (This Madoka is the result of the all the other Madoka's versions, thus she is much faster than all the other versions of herself) | Immeasurable, will eventually become Omnipresent (Can exist as a concept and a law across all universes and timelines) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable as Ultimate Madoka Striking Strength: Unknown | High Multiversal+ as Ultimate Madoka Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, likely much higher | Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Kamihama witches, who are stronger than the likes of Gertrud, Oktavia and Suleika), higher w/ her doppel | High Multiverse Level+ | At least Multi-Solar System Level | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Survived the explosion caused by her own attack, which destroyed Walpurgisnacht and everything in the radius of kilometers with a single shot) | At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely much higher (Should be much more durable than her previous versions) | High Multiverse Level+ (As becoming a concept throught the Puella Magi verse, she is impossible to kill by normal means) Stamina: Very High '''(Should be superior to Sayaka, whom can fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) | '''Limitless as Ultimate Madoka Range: Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows | Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows. Interstellar as a Doppel | High Multiversal | Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows | Unknown | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal Intelligence: Likely Average (Although she is a naive girl, who isn't very good at school and has been tricked by Kyubey several times, in the final timeline she chose a wish that affected the whole multiverse and changed history itself), possibly higher (Madoka acknowledges the risk of being a magical girl and asks each magical girl she encounters why they became one. Madoka wants to know what wish for them was so important they would accept the destiny of being a magical girl, because she has no idea what she would wish for. Madoka is also regarded as a "genius girl" in the Production Note) | [[Nigh-Omniscience|'Nigh-Omniscient']] as Ultimate Madoka (Can see across all universes, including universes that once existed and have yet to exist) Weaknesses: '''She is too kind with everyone and doesn't want to hurt anyone, but this has caused many problems, like when she threw Sayaka's soul gem on a truck, accidentally killing her friend. Madoka has also been tricked by Kyubey several times. She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body | As a goddess, she can't live in the normal world and can't be perceived by the others. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Magical Girl= madomemo1.png|"Different Story: Rookies" Memoria. Mamimemo6.png|"Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!" Memoria. madomemo3.png|"Everlasting Light" Memoria. madomemo4.png|"Everyone Has Gathered" Memoria. madomemo5.png|"Gentle Sunlight" Memoria. madomemo6.png|"Girl's Boundary" Memoria. madomemo7.png|"Girls With Glasses on a Date" Memoria. madomemo8.png|"Keep This a Secret From Everyone!" Memoria. madomemo9.png|"A Sea and Sky for Just the Two of Us" Memoria. madomemo10.png|"Outing in Plain Attire" Memoria. Mamimemo9.png|"Reliable Mami-senpai!" Memoria. madomemo12.png|"Searching for a Ray of Hope" Memoria. madomemo13.png|"A Short Rest (Madoka Homura)" Memoria. madomemo14.png|"Splash Party!" Memoria. madomemo15.png|"The Story That Starts Here" Memoria. Mamimemo10.png|"Summer Impact!?" Memoria. madomemo17.png|"That's Not a Doll, Right?" Memoria. madomemo18.png|"Warm Christmas" Memoria. madomemo19.png|"Welcome Back!" Memoria. madomemo20.png|"For This Fine Day" Memoria. madomemo21.png|"Hanetsuki Game" Memoria. madomemo22.png|"How Will Our Luck Be This Year?" Memoria. pmhqmemo1.png|"Lively Neighbor" Memoria. pmhqmemo2.png|"A Step That Starts the Story" Memoria. *'Magical Staff:' Madoka deals damage to a nearby enemy with her staff. *'Magical Arrow:' Madoka shoots an arrow that strikes all enemies in a line. **'Spread Arrow:' Madoka fires multiple arrows at nearby enemies. **'Twinkle Arrow:' Madoka shoots an arrow, dealing medium damage in a line. **'Starlight Arrow:' Madoka shoots an arrow, dealing high damage in a line. **'Homing Arrow:' Madoka shoots a high speed arrow towards an enemy. *'Pannier Rocket:' Madoka expands, dealing damage to all enemies touched by her. *'Super Magical Staff:' Madoka uses her staff to strike an enemy. *'Twinkle Staff:' Madoka deals damage to enemies near her. *'Healing Light:' Madoka restores an ally's health. *'Purifying Light:' Madoka cures a single ally's status effect. *'Gospel of Reincarnation:' Madoka revives a defeated party member. *'Heavenly Prayer:' Madoka purifies a small amount of an ally's Soul Gem. *'White Light of Salvation:' Madoka purifies surrounding enemies and destroys them. *'Magical Squall:' Madoka summons arrows that strike enemies from the skies. *'I don't know why:' Madoka uses Kyubey as a decoy. *'Madocut!:' An inescapable high-speed spinning technique that crashes and slashes her enemies. * I'll shoulder that burden for you: Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Madoka's Connect allows her to heal 42.5% of her health and restore 25% of her magical power. * Pluvia Magica: Madoka's magia, which allows her to fire a magical arrow which cleans all of the clouds in the sky and splits into several arrows, hitting her enemies. After this, she uses an energy blast from the magical circle created in the sky, which hits her enemies and causes a big explosion. This attack also allows Madoka to restore her magical power and that of allies by 22.5% and decreases the damage inflicted by enemies by 35%. * Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen: When her soul gem turns black, Madoka transforms into her Doppel, Kriemhild Gretchen. This Doppel resembles a giant, floating Soul Gem. When it appears, everything around it is pulled into the interior, which contains a dark ocean and a starry sky. At the end, she destroyes the whole dimension in order to damage the other magical girls, but she can regenerate the dimension at her will, because the dimension is her body. This attack also allows Madoka to restore her magical power and that of allies by 36.5% and decreases the damage inflicted by enemies by 50%. * Let's Have a Good Year!: Haregi Madoka's Connect. It allows her to heal 45% of her health and increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 35%. * Pluvia Neuer: As Haregi Madoka, she can use her Kyubey badminton racket to throw a badminton ball towards the sky, which cleans it from clouds, change the colour of the sky and splits into several balls which hit the enemies. It also allows Madoka to restore 32.5% of her magical power, increases the resistance to status effects of Madoka and her allies by 40% and can reduce enemies' precision by 35%. * Haregi Doppel: Haregi Madoka's Doppel. It is very similar to Madoka's Doppel, but it creates a white ocean and a pink sky. After this, she can concentrate all the wishes made over the past year into one giant sphere, which explodes and damages her enemies. The radiations have been stated to be able to equally crush every creature on Earth. *'Memoria:' Madoka can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her self-healing abilities. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'Different Story: Rookies:' Increases Madoka's gained experience by 12.5% **'Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!:' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health each turn. **'Everlasting Light:' Allows Madoka to recover 3% of her health and gives her resistance to darkness. **'Everyone Has Gathered:' Increases Madoka's gained experience by 20% **'Gentle Sunlight:' Increases Madoka's attack by 10%. **'Girl's Boundary:' Increases Madoka's attack by 25%. **'Girls With Glasses on a Date :' Gives Madoka 40% chance of a critical hit. **'Keep This a Secret From Everyone!:' Increases the magical power gained by Madoka by 15%. **'A Sea and Sky for Just the Two of Us:' Gives Madoka resistance to darkness and status effects. **'Outing in Plain Attire:' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health and gives her resistance to status effects. **'Reliable Mami-senpai!:' Increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 10%. **'Searching for a Ray of Hope:' Increases the damage inflicted by Madoka's Magia by 7.5%. **'A Short Rest (Madoka Homura):' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health and gives her resistance to curses. **'Splash Party!:' Increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 35% and decreases enemies' attack by 30%. **'The Story That Starts Here:' Allows Madoka to start the battle with magical power gauge 10% full. **'Summer Impact!?:' Increases Madoka's attack by 15% and decreases enemies' defense by 25%. **'That's Not a Doll, Right?:' Increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 25%. **'Warm Christmas:' Increases the damage inflicted by Madoka's blast attack by 20% and her charged attacks by 12.5%. **'Welcome Back!:' Allows Madoka to recover 35% of her health. **'For This Fine Day :' Decreases enemies' attack by 45% and the damage taken by Madoka by 40%. **'Hanetsuki Game:' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health and increases her defense by 2%. **'How Will Our Luck Be This Year?:' Gives Madoka resistance to stun attacks. **'Lively Neighbor:' Increases Madoka's attack and defense by 25%. **'A Step That Starts the Story:' Increases Madoka's gained experience by 20%. |-|Ultimate Madoka= ummemo5.png|"A Bit of True Hope" Memoria. ummemo3.png|"Born Amidst Light" Memoria. ummemo6.png|"Like This, For Now" Memoria. ummemo4.png|"The Goddess Stares Quietly" Memoria. ummemo2.png|"The Light of Hope Without Despair" Memoria. ummemo1.png|"To Hope" Memoria. * Shooting Star: ''' Fires an infinite amount of arrows, causing an explosion. * '''Conceptual Manipulation: As a goddess, Madoka was able to erase the concept of Witch from infinite universes and created the concept of Wraith in all the universes. This is caused by the nature of her wish, because if a hope is born, an equal curse must born. * Sorry for the wait: Ultimate Madoka's connect, which allows her to increase the damage inflicted to enemies by 35%, gives her allies 100% resistance from status effects, remove status effects from allies and has 70% possibility to recover 20% of their health. * Nothing to Despair, Ever: Ultimate Madoka's magia, which allows her to fire a magical arrow towards the sky, which cleans all the clouds from the sky and splits into several arrows which hit the enemy and cause a giant explosion. It also increases Ultimate Madoka's attack by 25%, the damage inflicted by her blast attacks by 15%, her charged attacks by 15%, the magical power gained by her by 15% and decreases the damage inflicted by enemies by 25%. * To be changed to new view: Ultimate Madoka's doppel (or second magia), which allows her to create a dimension in which she absorbs magical girls from every timeline and then cause it to explode. It also increases Ultimate Madoka's attack by 45%, the damage inflicted by her blast attacks by 45%, her charged attacks by 35%, the magical power gained by her by 35% and decreases the damage inflicted by enemies by 50%. *'Memoria:' Ultimate Madoka can use several types of Memoria, but she can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'A Bit of True Hope:' Gives Madoka resistance to statistics reduction and status effects inducement. **'Born Amidst Light:' Decreases enemies' ability to evade Ultimate Madoka's attacks by 70% and increases Madoka's attack by 15%. **'Like This, For Now:' Grants Madoka resistance to stun effect, increases the damage inflicted by her Magia and regenerates her health. **'The Goddess Stares Quietly:' Decreases the damage inflicted by enemies' attacks by 35% and allows Madoka to recover 4% of her health. **'The Light of Hope Without Despair:' Decreases enemies' defense by 25% and increases the damage inflicted by Ultimate Madoka's Magia by 20%. **'To Hope:' When an ally has less than 20% of its health, Madoka has the possibility to protect that ally. Key: First Timelines | Magia Record | Madoka-senpai | Fourth Timeline | Homura Tamura | Final Timeline | Ultimate Madoka NOTE: '''This profile only contains stats for Magical Girl Madoka, her Doppel and Ultimate Madoka. If you want to see the profile for her witch form, click here. '''NOTE 2: '''If you want to know the reasons of 4-A magical girls, read these blogs. Gallery meguca3.jpg|Madoka's official description. meguca1.jpg|Madoka's official art by aokiume. meguca2.jpg|Madoka movie taniguchi. meguca5.jpg|Madoka's Doppel in Magia Record. meguca6.jpg|Madoka's sketch (Magia Record). meguca7.jpg|Madoka's transformation sequence 1. meguca8.jpg|Madoka's transformation sequence 2. meguca9.jpg|Madoka's transformation sequence 3. meguca10.jpg|Madoka's transformation sequence 4. Video Others '''Notable Victories: Mario (Mario Bros), Mario's profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: ''' Tori-san (DSP Verse), Tori-san's profile (Both were High 2-A) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2